The present invention relates to novel fluorine-containing organic silicon compounds.
It is known that a polysiloxane containing fluorine atom(s) in the molecule is useful as a material to produce a rubber having excellent solvent resisting and chemical resisting characteristics, as well as as surface-lubricating and water- and oil-repelling agents. A need continues to exist, however, for polysiloxane compounds which exhibit improvements in these properties.
In the course of conducting research to meet this goal, the present Inventors have discovered novel fluorine-containing organic silicon compounds, useful as a starting material in the production of fluorine-containing polysiloxanes.